The Dragon of Zi Part Two
by dragongoddess252
Summary: The Dragan has become a threat to Zi and has to be used only for emergencies. The Guardian Force episode, hope you peoples like. R


The Dragon of Zi: The Guardian Force By: Aaboo with special help from Ishboo (Hi Ishboo!!! Thanks for the help() *~ Chapter One: Welcome Back ~*  
  
"I think its him, it's been so long, but he bears a striking resemblance to that annoying kid. You'd know for sure if you saw him," a man said speaking to a cloaked woman. "You sure?" she asked. "Yeah, come on, I'll show you," he said and walked off. She followed, a silver-blue organoid following her. They walked down a long hallway lined with cells for prisoners. She looked out the porthole next to her to see the ground thousands of feet below, under the cloudless sky. She turned her attention back to the man walking in front of her. "Here he is," the man said and unlocked a cell door. He opened the door slightly and looked in. There he saw him sitting on the floor, legs crossed, waiting. He entered, the girl and her organoid following. The boy stood up and stared at them angrily. "What d'ya think?" "Yep, that's him. What are you doing here Van?" she asked. "Hey, how do you know my name?" Van asked. "I think you'll find me easy to recognize," she said and lifted her hood from her face. "Dragon!" Van exclaimed. "And Irvine! Why?" He asked. Had they really turned bad in the past year? "Yep, it's us," Irvine said. Orien growled in addition to his statement. "And no, where not against you," Dragon answered. "But what are you guys doing here then?" Van asked. "Why don't you tell us what you're doing here first," Irvine said. "I was." Van held back. "Chasing a flying papaya!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Uh boy," Dragon sighed. "I'm also here with the Guardian Force," Van said. "Oooh the GF, sounds interesting," Irvine mocked a serious tone. "Yeah, but that means that I'm after you guys," Van said. "Not anymore," Dragon said. "We're leavin' this place if the GF's after it, at least I'm not getting caught." "So should I get the zoids," Irvine asked. "Why not and we might as well take Van," Dragon sighed. "Come on Van, let's go, I had the Dragan modified as a two seater, you can ride in the back," Dragon said. With that, they cautiously walk down the corridor to the zoid hanger. Once there, the Command Wolf mobilized and snarled. The Dragan doing the same. "Wow, this is soooo cool!" Van said as the Dragan lifted its massive head. "Hope they don't catch us leavin'," Irvine said. "They won't, I'll get rid of our trace so they can't find us. Shoot we might as well have signed our contracts in blood as strict as they are around here," Dragon said and the Dragan unfurled its wings. "Orien, provide us with a way out please," Dragon said. Orien roared and took off, every blade on the back of her neck glowing in rage. She rammed into the control panel on the wall and the hanger door opened. Irvine gulped, how was the wolf going to make that jump? Well, Dragon had this all figured out. The Dragan pushed the Command Wolf out of the door and he began to fall to the ground. She took off. "Dragon, you better not miss!" Irvine exclaimed as he fell like a stone to the ground. "Have I ever let you fall before?" Dragon asked. "No," he said. "But that's because we've never done this before!" he added in exclamation. Dragon smiled and increased the speed of the falling Dragan. She flew next to the wolf, matching its falling speed and flying underneath it just in time. It landed on the Dragan's back and she transported it safely to the ground. Irvine let out a sigh of relief. "Told ya I wouldn't drop ya," Dragon said. He smiled, "Knew it all the time." "Sure ya did," Dragon said and looked to the right. She could see a blue zoid running toward them in the distance. "Who?.oh," Dragon said as the blue Blade Liger ran up. "Van! Are you all right, I followed your signal here!" Fiona exclaimed and opened the cockpit of the zoid. "I'm fine Fiona," he answered back as Dragon opened the cockpit for him. He jumped out. Orien landed next to the Dragan and growled. "Dragon? Irvine? Its really you!" Fiona said. Dragon looked at Irvine and he looked at her, then they looked at Fiona, "Last time we checked," they said in unison. "Where have you guys been for the last year?" Fiona asked. "We'll talk about that later, meantime I'm starving, I was thinking we could pay little Rudolph a visit," Dragon said. "We were just on our way, wanna just come with us?" Van asked. Irvine rolled his eyes, Van was just the same, he hadn't changed a bit. "Why not, we might as well, listen, you guys go on ahead, I'll stay for a little while and make sure that the people in the Whale King don't try and come back for us," Dragon said. "You sure you'll be all right?" Irvine asked. "Yeah, I can handle it," Dragon answered. "And take Orien with you so that you can keep up with the Blade Liger in case you have to run," Dragon said. "Be careful, those guys are tricky, they'll come up behind you at any minute, so watch your back," Irvine said. "Gotcha," She said and looked at the Dragan. 'We can handle it,' she thought. Irvine got in the Command Wolf and Van got in the Blade Liger with Fiona. With that, they ran off towards the empire.  
  
*~ Chapter Two: Raven's Return ~*  
  
Dragon stood in the Dragan for fifteen minutes and decided that the threat of the Whale King crew was long gone. Then, she began to walk back to the empire. The sun was setting and she was alone walking in the desert, but with the Dragan, she couldn't be hurt, or could she? She watched the horizon turn its usual pinkish orange glow of sunset. Suddenly, she felt a harsh jolt and her cockpit flew open, her out of it. She screamed as she flew through the air, only to come in contact with the ground a minute later. She moaned and tried to get up, but felt claws raking into her back as she tried to stand. She was pushed to the ground and she looked up. She saw a red blur before her and someone standing in front of it. "Good job Shadow, I see we've found what we're looking for," Raven said. "Raven!" Dragon gasped. "I guess The Man will be very pleased with us," Raven said. "Thought I was dead didn't you?" Raven asked. "I knew you were still alive, but I wasn't sure," Dragon said. 'What do you want!" "It's not what I want in particular but what The Man wants," Raven answered. "The Man?" "The Dark Kaiser," Raven said. "Shadow," he gave the silent command and blackness was the last thing she could remember.  
  
"Well, well, well, I guess we've finally caught her, the reckless Dragon," a man said. Dragon heard his voice and forced herself to open her eyes. She was bound, kneeling in front of him. "Prozan!" she growled. "Yes, you only thought you killed me," Prozan said. "The heck I thought I did," Dragon said in disappointment. "Well, now I have your precious Dragan and I will destroy it if you don't do me a little favor," Prozan said. "What! What is it?" she asked, she wanted her zoid back more than anything. "Raven, good job, this will be easier than I thought," Prozan said. He looked back to Dragon. "You must think about this carefully. You must kill the emperor Rudolph, and that will get your Dragan back, the only problem, you have to betray the one you love," Prozan said. Dragon gasped, "Irvine," she whispered. "What do you say?" Prozan asked. "I.I.," her face turned defiant. "Never!" she yelled, but felt Shadow knock her off her feet and scratch a long gash into her arm. "I'll give you a little while to reconsider my offer, keep in mind, you're leaving a very powerful thing in my hands to do whatever with it I please," Prozan said. Dragon's eyes widened. "Go." Dragon was suddenly grabbed by guards that drug her out of the room. When they got out of the dark place she was in, they untied her and pushed her out. She staggered forward then turned back to attack them, but her gaze was met by nothing more than the side of a mountain. She looked at it disappointedly. "Damn!" she said and looked at the horizon, the sun was now rising. "Guess sitting here won't get me to Gygolos any faster," she concluded and began walking.  
  
She walked most of the day and it was high noon. She was hot, thirsty, and hoping that someone would come along and help her. She could see the smoldering heat of the ground hovering over the sand. In the heat, she swore she could see a Command Wolf running. She stopped and watched the horizon. The Command Wolf stopped next to her and Irvine jumped out. She sighed as he walked toward her. He stopped right in front of her and looked into her eyes. She smiled, he bent and kissed her passionately. Suddenly, he disappeared. "Aw man!" she complained, she knew know that it was a mirage, no Command Wolf, no Irvine. She kept on walking, still disappointed. The sun beat down upon her and her scratches burned in its heat. Blood dried on her arm and back and she got more tired by the minute. She was about to faint, it was beginning to be too much, she had obviously chosen the wrong direction. Suddenly, she heard a Command Wolf running. It stopped and looked at her as she walked, then ran to her. It stopped and Irvine jumped out. He stood in front of her. She stopped walking and looked to his face. "If only," she sighed, but suddenly fell backwards to the ground. She looked up to see Irvine looking down at her. "What happened to you?" he asked. "He's talking to me, is it really?" "Um, who are you talking to?" Irvine asked. "Is it really you?" she pleaded for an answer. "Last time I checked," he said. She was convinced, he was still there, he must have been real. "Irvine!" she cried. He was instantly by her side. He took her in his arms to the Command Wolf, there she slept until they got to Gygolos.  
  
*~ Chapter Three: Irvine my Love ~*  
  
Kai looked into Irvine's soft brown eyes and smiled. He smiled back at her, she could see his features plainly in the dimly lit room. She got close to him and their lips touched, but only for a second when the door began to creak open. They both looked at it inquisitively. A bright white light shown into the room. It was so bright it probably would have blinded whoever looked directly into it. Suddenly, the light dimmed and Raven burst into the room and shot at them. The sound of the gun was followed by a cry not her own. "Irvine!" she exclaimed and found herself staring at the wall. She turned around to see him sitting right next to her. It was just a dream. "What is it?" he asked concernedly. "You.you're alive," she said. "Of course," he said. She turned herself around and hugged him around the waist. She began to cry, "I thought that I had lost you," she said. He took her arms and had her look at him. Tears streamed down her face and Irvine looked at her. "I thought I lost you too, I couldn't find you, I thought someone had killed you," he said. He leaned in close to Kai and kissed her. He slowly guided her body to lie down as he kissed her. His eyes suddenly widened and he stopped kissing her. "I can't." "Why not?" Kai asked. Irvine's eyes flitted to the window high up on the wall then back to her. She moved her eyes to try and see what he saw. She almost gasped, it was Van! He was plastered up against the window, his face pressed firmly into the glass, a wide eyed look on his face. "Come on Irvine, teach me how to be smooth like you!" they heard his muffled voice cry. Suddenly he was pushed out of the way by someone. "Van! What are you doing! Leave Irvine and Dragon alone!" Fiona scolded. "I wasn't doing anything! I just.I thought I saw a papaya," he smiled sheepishly. Fiona looked at him, she knew better. "All right, all right I was spying, I was just trying to learn something new that's all," Van explained. Kai and Irvine listened to his muffled voice outside. Fiona's face came into view. "Van I'm ashamed," she said and they saw her arm lift with a stick in her hand. She ran after Van, Zeke following. "Sorry guys, I'll take care of it," Fiona's voice reached their ears amidst all of Van's screams for mercy. Kai started laughing, Irvine just grinned. "What a way to break the mood," Irvine said disappointedly and stood. Kai sat up. Suddenly, Van ran by the window again, still screaming. They watched as Fiona followed, the stick she held high in the air, ready to strike. "Maybe I should go try and stop Fiona," Irvine said and pondered over this for a moment. "Nah," he said, Kai laughed even harder.  
  
Later on that night, Rudolph called them to talk with them about the Dragan's disappearance. Kai was heartbroken and torn between two decisions. She waited until they got off on a different subject and she slipped out. She had to think, she didn't have much time. She had to think of some way to make this a win-win situation. She walked to the bridge that led out of Gygolos and watched the moon glisten on the river. She thought, but no alternatives came up, none whatsoever. "Damn," she said and tears welled up in her eyes. She watched the water peacefully run under the bridge. Suddenly, she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders. She turned around, startled. It was Irvine. "What's wrong? Why'd you leave," he asked. "I.had to think," she said. "About what?" he asked. "I." she didn't know how to tell him what her decision was, she hadn't even made one yet. "What is it?" he asked softly. She didn't answer, she didn't know if she should. He got an idea of getting her to tell him what was on her mind, it had always made her submissive before. He put his hand to his face and slid the eye patch off. She broke down under his gaze. She leaned to him and kissed him. He picked her up and sat her on the railing of the bridge as he kissed her. She stopped and looked at him. "Prozan," she whispered as she lay her head on his chest. He put his arms around her. "He's alive, how?" Irvine asked in surprise. "I don't know," she said and cried against him. He forced her to look at him. He kissed her again, this time deeply. She held on to the railing as she leaned back. But, she leaned back too far. She didn't want to stop the kiss, but if not, she'd be in the water below. She tore her mouth from his. "Irvine! I'm gonna fall!" she said and grabbed onto him. He grabbed her and kept her from falling. "No you won't, and you can swim can't you?" he asked with a smile. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to swim!" she exclaimed. He smiled. "Come on," he said and took her to the room they had been in earlier.  
  
She sat on the bed, he sat next to her. They stared in silence for a moment. Kai looked at him and he looked at her. Then, simultaneously they looked to the window, Van wasn't there. They looked at each other again. Kai got closer and they kissed. Irvine leaned against the wall behind the bed as she kissed him. She ran her fingers through his hair, absently slipping the red bandana from his head. His hands moved to her shoulders and he caressed down her back. She gasped suddenly and pulled away from him. "What is it?" he asked, now knowing what had happened. "Uh, it's nothing," she said, but winced in the memory of Shadow tackling her in the desert when Raven captured her. He looked at her, he knew better. "Take your shirt off," he said calmly. "What! Moving a bit fast aren't we?" she exclaimed. "Fine then turn around," he said. She looked at him, "You first," she said stubbornly. "Don't play this game with me," he sighed, but seeing that she wouldn't submit any other way, he pulled his shirt off. "There, are you happy now?" "Oooh, very," she said and tried to touch him, but he stopped her. He moved his finger in a circular motion telling her to turn around. She rolled her eyes and turned. "Aw hell," she pouted. She tried to contain herself as she felt him un-zipper and slide her top over her shoulders. He moved her long hair to the side and looked at her scarred back. "Who did this to you?" he asked softly. She winced again remembering that event. "Shadow," she whispered. Irvine felt anger bristle through him, but he calmed quickly, there was nothing he could do about that right now. He gently ran his hand over the scratches. He leaned closer and lightly kissed one of the large scars on her back. She nearly gasped, he had never kissed her anywhere else other than her mouth before. She sat still though, while his lips explored her unfortunate injury, something she would carry for the rest of her life. He moved slowly from her shoulder blades to her shoulder and neck. Kai smiled, "Me likey," she said as he moved from her neck to her face. "Huh?" he stopped for a moment and looked around at her rather out-of- place statement. "Why'd you stop?" she asked. "Thought I heard Van, but I guess it was just you," he smiled. She turned slightly and smiled. He didn't care anymore. He put his arms around her and pulled her down to the bed with him. She lay next to him, but the thought of her task penetrated her mind again. She cuddled up to him and stroked his chest. "I have to go," she said. "What? You can't," Irvine said with a pleading glance. She looked at him, "I can't loose you too," he said and she could feel him pull her closer. She could hear the pain in his voice, but wasn't sure if it was there because he didn't seem like the type to be hurt by a girl. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked. He didn't answer and from his silence she drew her conclusion. "Was it really that bad?" she asked. He still did not answer. She sighed and kissed his shoulder. She knew what she had to do, no matter how much she didn't want to do it. He soon fell asleep under her gentle caress, giving her the opportunity she dreaded most.  
  
*~ Chapter Four: Betrayal ~*  
  
When Irvine woke up the next morning Kai was not there. Fear took hold of him. "That stupid girl why didn't she listen to me?" he asked himself and got up. He pulled on his shirt, bandana, and eye patch. He went outside.  
  
"Ahhh, leave me alone, I told you already!" Kai screamed as Prozan pulled on her hair and tortured her to make the decision that she didn't want to make. "It's not like that's what I wanted to hear, keep in mind, your zoid is at stake here," Prozan said. He yanked on her hair again and Raven watched with an evil smirk, this was good payback for what she did to him. "All right, all right," she gasped. "I'll do it, I'll assassinate Rudolph," she gasped. "Good, that's what I wanted to hear, now go quietly and do your deed, then you will get the Dragan back, and be able to rule by my side," Prozan said. The process of them throwing her out was the same. She stood and brushed herself off. "Geez, definitely not my idea of hospitality," she said and walked to the Royal Zaber that Rudolph let her borrow. Night was coming on and it would take her a good hour to get back to Gygolos. She sighed, she really didn't want to do it, she had to tell someone, but who?  
  
When she walked into the palace, it was totally lacking in activity. A part of her wanted to see Irvine, but the other told her that that would be a mistake. Orien ran up to her as she entered the corridor that led to their room. She sighed as she listened to the metallic clicking of Orien's feet on the ceramic tile floors of the palace. She was depressed, she didn't want to do it, she wanted to let him live, he was totally innocent. Tears welled up in her eyes, she would have to betray Irvine. She turned to the room, the large double doors closed tight. She opened the door to a dark room. The moonlight streamed in from the large window casting an eerie glow on the room. She wanted to cry, she was so afraid, she didn't want anything to do with Prozan, he had ruined her life. She closed the door behind her and didn't even bother to turn on the lights. She pulled her cloak off and threw it onto the hat rack inside the door. Orien had stayed outside, she always did, to protect them. The room was quiet. She hoped that Irvine had not gone looking for her and was still out there. She sat down on the bed and thought, she could think of nothing else. Suddenly, she felt a hand close around her mouth and pull her down to the bed so that she was helpless to defend herself. She tried to scream, but the hand over her mouth kept her from doing so. "Why? I told you not to go!" Irvine's voice penetrated her attempted screams. She stopped. He removed his hand from her mouth. She sat up and looked at him, she could see him now, his figure outlined in silver moonlight. "I.I." she didn't want to tell him what Prozan had told her to do, but did she have a choice, she was lucky to be alive as it was. "Forget it," he said and pulled her to him. She gasped, wasn't he just mad at her? "It doesn't matter, you're safe and that's all I care about," he said as he embraced her. She knew that Prozan would have killed her if she hadn't have said yes, but she didn't know why Irvine was being so.cuddly all of a sudden. He kissed her neck. It was as if he had thought he lost her, but finally realized how much she meant to him. "I'm sorry Irvine, I didn't.want to hurt you," she said and shed the tears that she had been trying to hold back. She touched his face and found in the dark that he had his eye patch on. She slid it from his face taking his bandana with it. "Boy you're really glad to see me aren't you?" she asked as he kissed her without restraint. He didn't answer. She ran her fingers through his hair and took his head in her hands. He tried to kiss her more, but she kissed the lips that searched for her skin. She could feel his hands move up under her shirt and she held him around his neck as he undid her top and slid it off. She felt for his shirt, but found it already gone.  
  
"Were you planning this or something?" she asked, but he still didn't answer, he wanted her and she could tell. She ran her fingers down his back to his waistline, she could feel the leather straps that made up his gun holster, the gun was still there. She pulled it out of its holster and put it on the table next to the bed. "Wouldn't want that to go off now would we?" she said with a grin. "Guess not," Irvine said. It was the first thing he had said to her since he had pulled her to him. But his words faded into a deep kiss that brought them both to the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her and caressed his shoulders. 'Will this foreplay drive us to the limit?' Kai thought. 'Oh well, guess I'll find out in the morning,' her mind added and she continued kissing him and letting him caress her, this was it.  
  
*~ Chapter Five: Raven's Revenge ~*  
  
Kai moaned slightly as she woke up, she found herself under Irvine's warm embrace. His arm was wrapped around in front of her and he held her hand in his. She was so warm, with his body so close to hers. She bent her head and gently kissed his forearm. She could feel him move slightly as he woke. He could feel her lightly caressing his arm. He kissed the side of her face lightly. "You enjoy yourself?" he whispered in her ear. Kai smiled ear to ear, "Me Likey and would like a repeat," she said. "You asked for it," Irvine said and started kissing her again. "Oh come on," she mocked a complaint. "Look, I'd love to, I really would believe me, but can't, tempted but can't," he didn't stop. "Dammit Irvine!" she said playfully and rolled over to face him. She kissed his lips quickly, "I've.got things to do," she said. She attempted to get up, but he held her down. "No, come on you're making this a lot harder than it has to be," she complained. "I'm coming back geez," she said. He looked away somewhat disappointed. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his head in her hands and thrust his face in front of hers. "I promise, I'm coming back," she scolded him for thinking that she wouldn't and quickly kissed him again. He shrugged and she got ready to leave.  
  
When she was ready, she remembered her task again, she had to tell him, at least that way, there would be someone to stop her if he could. She turned to him and watched as he tied his bandana securely around his head. "I.I have to tell you something," she said quietly. "I don't care, I just want to be with you," he stated and walked closer to her. She clenched her fists in anger. "Errr, you know you're making this really difficult for me!" she exclaimed and threw a punch hoping that he would get the point. He rubbed his jaw and gave her a questioning glance. "What was that for?" he asked. Tears began to come to her eyes again. She didn't want to do it, but she forced herself to, he had to get the point this time. She threw another punch, hard enough to send him sprawling to the ground. Her face ran with the rivers of her tears. She ran out calling Orien to her, it was time to get the Dragan back. She walked fast, her black cloak flowing behind her. Rudolph walked down the hall and passed her. "Hi Dragon," he said. She stopped and looked at him. She reached her arm behind her back and felt the gun at her waistline. She sighed and let go, she wasn't going to do it, she couldn't. "Hi Rudolph, kinda busy, I'll talk later," she said and walked off, her organoid still following. Rudolph shrugged and went on his way. She walked out of the palace and looked back to make sure that Rudolph hadn't followed her. Suddenly, she ran into someone. She staggered backward and looked up.  
  
"Irvine," she said in both surprise and guilt. He stood still, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked really mad. She walked closer to him, he pulled back and threw a punch, hitting her right in the face. She fell backward. "Ow! What was that for!" she yelled. He turned around, "Payback," he answered. "Irvine, I'm sorry, I just.I had to tell you something and it's hard enough without you agreeing with me!" she exclaimed. "You say you have a problem with me agreeing with you?" Irvine threw her a questioning look. She rubbed the side of her face. She could tell the punch wasn't meant to hurt her, he wasn't that angry after all. "Only about this," she said and looked to the water shimmering under the bridge. He walked closer to her. "What is it?" he asked softly. "Irvine! He wants me to kill Rudolph and betray you! I don't want to do it but he's threatening to destroy the Dragan!" she blurted out, she couldn't hold back any longer. Orien growled, she had already known long before. "Kai," Irvine whispered, he had no idea. "You shouldn't risk your life for a zoid, that's crazy," he stated. "How would you feel if they threatened to destroy your Command Wolf," she asked, tears streaming from her eyes. He shut up. "I almost killed Rudolph in the hall just now," she said, she was totally confused. Irvine held out his hand, palm up for her weapon. She sighed and pulled her gun out of its holster and handed it to him. He motioned to her, knowing better. She rolled her eyes and bent down. She pulled two daggers out of their sheaths at her ankles, stood up, spun them on her fingers and laid them in his hands with the gun. She looked at him. "And the other one," he said. She sighed and rolled her eyes again. She reached behind her and pulled another dagger out of its sheath and put it in his hands. "Kai," he said sternly. "All right, all right," she sighed and pulled her last weapon from her hip and handed it to him. He smiled as she gave him an ugly look. He knew that Kai without her weapons was like a child with no toys. She gave him a pouty look. He held her weapons back out to her. "You can have these back now," he said. Her jaw dropped, "What! Now I have to put them all back! One of these days I swear," she said as she took her weapons from him. She put them all back, but was having difficulty getting the last dagger in the sheath on her back. "I was just trying to see if you were well armed," he smiled slyly. "Gee thanks," she said as she struggled with the dagger. "Here let me before you stab yourself," he said and walked behind her. He put the dagger easily in its place and slowly moved his hands in a caressing motion to her bare stomach under her shirt. He pulled her close. "I love you Kai," he whispered and kissed her neck. "How dare you take her away from me!" they looked suddenly at Raven's Geno Breaker standing ominously above them. "Raven!" Kai gasped. Shadow roared hoarsely and landed on the other side of the bridge blocking their only escape. "Prozan's getting fed up, he's losing his patience," Raven said. "I don't care! I'm not hurting anyone!" she yelled. "Then, you and your precious Dragan will die, and if I can't have you then no one can!" Raven said and one of the Geno Breaker's claws swung toward her, knocking her off of the bridge. "Kai!" Irvine yelled and ran to the edge of the bridge. "Go after her, and you'll be dead before you hit the surface," Raven said. Irvine looked down into the water, he didn't see her, she had to be all right, she said she could swim. Irvine hoped that she was all right, and also hoped that Raven wouldn't kill him before she got back with the Dragan, he knew she'd succeed, she just had to still be alive. He turned and faced Shadow, he knew he didn't stand a chance.  
  
Kai rode Orien as fast as she could fly and soon found herself at Prozan's secret hideout. She found a guard at the door. Wasting no time, she knocked him out and took his weapons, two large machine guns. She was still sitting atop her organoid. She got off and told Orien to take out anyone she saw. Kai stormed into the room where Prozan was and pointed a gun at him, the other hanging firmly at her side. "This is it Prozan!" she yelled. He looked at her and sneered. "You'd be dead before you could fire the first shot," Prozan said. She gasped and looked around her as clicking noises rippled throughout the chamber. There was a circle of guards, guns level, ready to shoot her. "By the way, in case you haven't noticed, I told Raven about your little escapade last night. I'm sure you enjoyed your last few hours," Prozan smirked. Her eyes widened. "You're a sick man Prozan!" she yelled. Suddenly she heard the sound of her organoid's roar and dying gasps of men as she took them out, bullet's flew, but they were of no use. Kai took this chance to do what she had come to do. She pulled the trigger. Prozan didn't even have a dying gasp, he just fell, dead to the ground. Kai whistled and Orien came to her and got her out before it got any worse.  
  
Kai stared wide eyed at her zoid, she was so glad to see it again. "Boy is this a sight for sore eyes," she said. Orien growled in agreement, then roared and disappeared in a blue stream of flame. The Dragan moved and brought its head to its pilot, Orien opened the cockpit. She got in, it felt good to be in her zoid again. "Come on Orien, we have something we've got to kill," she said and the Dragan roared. She used the one charged particle cannon in the mouth to blast a hole in the wall of the hanger and the Dragan leapt out. It flew, as fast as Kai could push it, she hoped she hadn't been gone too long.  
  
*~ Chapter Six: Orien vs. Shadow ~*  
  
"I'll kill you for what you did to her!" Raven yelled and Shadow hit Irvine again with his heavy metal tail. He was cut, bruised, and beaten, he had no way to get away from Shadow, he blocked his every escape. Raven watched in satisfaction as he tortured Irvine. Irvine looked past Shadow to the wreckage of the Blade Liger. Van and Fiona had come to save him, but failed and were now dead, Zeke too weak to even leave the Liger. Shadow hit Irvine one more time, this was enough, he had lost enough blood and was weak enough that he couldn't fight anymore. He watched as Raven jumped out of his cockpit and walked over to him. He pointed a small gun at his chest.  
  
"Loser," Raven said and Irvine could see his finger flex around the trigger. Suddenly, part of the Geno Breaker exploded and Raven looked up. Irvine sighed, he knew it was here, but it was too late. Shadow took off and tried to take out the Dragan, but was knocked off course by Zeke who was suddenly strong enough to move. Raven got into the Geno Breaker and aimed his charged particle beam at her. She would have used hers, but she would kill Irvine. Orien left the Dragan and fought Shadow in the air, trying to keep him from melding with the Geno Breaker. Zeke wasn't strong enough to keep fighting and he fell near where Irvine was. The Dragan hovered in the sky, unmoving. Raven sneered, he knew he'd beat her. But Kai knew what she was doing. The beam flew to her at high speed, but she ducked just in time and swooped down mobilizing her wing blades and took off the head of the Geno Breaker. It was useless, the head fell into the water near the bridge and disappeared in its depths. Kai sighed. Orien tamed Shadow to her bidding, it was over, with the wreckage of the Blade Liger and the Geno Breaker so close, it seemed as though time had stopped. She landed the Dragan and ran to Irvine's side. "Irvine," she shook him gently and pleaded for him to wake up. "Kai," he said quietly. "It's ok, you're going to be all right," she said. She said as she looked over his bleeding face. She removed his eye patch. "Don't leave me," she whispered. "Kai, I'm not gonna make it," he said weakly. "No that's not true, Orien!" she called her organoid to help her carry him to the palace. She didn't even have to look, she knew Van and Fiona were dead. Zeke was also gone, he had used his last bit of life to hold Shadow off, one last time.  
  
*~ Chapter Seven: Dangerous Game ~*  
  
"This is all my fault, why did I let my name out," Kai cried as she sat next to Irvine. She was waiting for the doctors to arrive to check him out. "Its not fair, why did I have to hurt you like this," she said, but there was no response. Then, the doctors arrived and she had to leave. She paced outside of the door for an hour, hoping for the best. Shadow and Orien stood and watched her as she paced the floor. Suddenly, a doctor came out of the room, she turned hoping he'd say something. "You Dragon?" he asked. "Yeah, is he all right, please tell me he's still alive," she pleaded for an answer. "He should be just fine, he just needs rest, but he's calling for you, my associate will leave you alone if you ask it of him, so go see him, we can't get him to shut up otherwise," the doctor said. Kai walked in and asked the other doctor to leave and he did. She went to Irvine. "Irvine," she said, her voice trembled with dread. He opened his eyes. "Kai," he said. It finally clicked, he called Dragon because he had heard her say that she regretted letting her name get out. "Are you all right?" she asked, it was a dumb question, but she had to make sure. He tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down. "Don't even go there, you should be resting," she said. He looked at her and smiled weakly. "Startin to sound like me," he said. "Ok fine, get up, I don't wanna sound like you," she said mocking disgust. She leaned down and kissed him. She soon pulled herself away. "Good God, I think your feeling a lot stronger now," she said. "That was one hell of a kiss." All he could do was smile. He was going to be ok.  
  
A few days later, Irvine found himself back on his feet and doing fine. Finding out that he now had an organoid was also a big surprise. He sat outside of the palace and watched the sun as it began to set, suddenly, Kai came up next to him. She had made a decision that was very hard to make, but for the best. "Irvine," she said as she walked up to him. "Yeah," he said. "I have to leave," she told him with a heavy heart. "Why?" he turned to her. "I have to protect these people by keeping the Dragan away from them," Kai said. "So why're you askin me?" he asked. "I just wanted to see if you would be ok with it," she said. "Yeah, I don't care, leave," he said, stood, and began to walk off. Kai dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "You don't even care! Why! After all that!" she cried. Orien jumped in front of Irvine and growled viciously. She abruptly stopped and cocked her head toward Kai. "Chill Kai, Orien, do you think I'd really let you go off alone? Gimme a break, I was just going to get the Command Wolf and Shadow, I'm coming with you," he smiled. Kai stood and walked to where he was. She looked at him then threw her arms around him. "Irvine," she said and he hugged her back. She was so happy that he was coming with her. "There's nothing for me here, its not like I can stay," he added.  
  
Later on, they were traveling, Shadow piloting the Command Wolf, Irvine in the Dragan with Kai. She was really glad it was over. She had Irvine and he had her, it was all they cared about at the moment. They lay together in the Dragan as Orien walked it into the sunset, another test had been passed. 


End file.
